


First Times Last

by Patchcat



Series: Sarcasm and Sass [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember the first time you said you loved me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1 - First Time/Last Time over at Mating_Games.

Do you remember the first time you said you loved me? 

It was another werewolf shitstorm kind of like this one. Well. Almost. You weren’t lying on the ground with a giant hole in your stomach and a broken leg -- thanks, by the way. First time I’ve ever had to set a broken bone. Really, one of the greatest moments of my life, big guy. A plus, would recommend -- it was just me with a tiny scratch and you freaking out.

You took me back to the loft after we got bandaged up, undressed and tucked us both into bed, just holding me. Your kisses started soft and gentle, barely-there caresses against my skin. Your hands were tender as they cradled my face, as though you were afraid I'd disappear and this was how you'd convince me to stay.

But then I tangled my hands in your hair, holding you against me, and ran my nails down your back just like you like it. Your kisses got harder, your hands started to roam, and oh! This was where it started to get good.

Don’t get me wrong. The softer side of the big, bad Alpha’s great and all; but we’d just been in a life or death situation! It was time for the life affirmation portion of the evening!

I forced your head back up from where you'd been sucking marks into my collarbone and kissed you, hard and wet and deep, just like you like it. Your growling moan went right through me, and I arched up; but you held me down and dragged your teeth across my neck.

Looking up, I could see that your eyes were glowing red, your fangs were showing; and oh, man, did that just turn me on even more! Love it when you go feral, did I ever tell you that? I know you have issues with it, but I trust you with everything. I know you won't hurt me.

From there, things are kind of a blur of you licking and sucking, dragging those gorgeous hands all over me, the pinprick of your claws a trail of fire down my skin. The click of the lube surprised me, but I was ready for the feel of your blunt, human finger as you reached down to play with my hole.

You’re such a tease, you know that? You just played, circling your finger around my rim, then barely pushing in, rubbing slowly and sliding in and out, just enough to drive me crazy but not enough to actually _do_ anything, no matter how much I bucked and whined and begged.

But then, mmmmm, then you brought your other slicked up hand to the base of my cock and held it just this side of too tight, giving me something to thrust into. At first, I thought you were going to be a sadistic bastard and just tease because you wouldn’t let more than my shaft into your hand. But then you mouth -- Oh, God, your mouth! It was so tight and wet as your lips wrapped around my tip. 

You give, like, the _best_ blowjobs, I really should tell you that more often. This was no exception. The suction was just _amazing_ and the things you do with your tongue! God, I am completely ruined for anyone else ever. 

And all the while you’re blowing me, that finger in my ass hadn’t stilled. Only now, it was two fingers; and they were deeper than just my rim. You’d let go of my dick and started bobbing your head, taking me as deep as you could while your fingers thrust in and out, faster and faster until finally you caught that spot and I just couldn’t --

Yeah. I was gone, man. Solid gone. May have even whited out there for a second. But when I came back down, you were holding me, running your hand down my side and nuzzling at my neck. You kissed me right behind my ear and whispered those words. Don’t think I was really supposed to hear, you were so quiet.

And now here we are, another clusterfuck of injury proportions, with a bit of wolfsbane on the side. I can hear the pack howling, by the way, so you’re gonna be okay. You’ll have another chance to tell me. That won’t be the last time I get to hear you say it.


End file.
